1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to a resolution switch circuit, and more particularly to a resolution switch circuit for a contact image sensor and a method of changing the resolution value for an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a circuit graph of a conventional switch circuit for a contact image sensor. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional switch circuit can change resolution. A control unit 11 uses the fourth control signals CON1-CON4 to control the operation of a sensing element-terminal resolution switch circuit 12, and uses the fourth control signals CON5, CON6 to control the operation of the shift register-terminal resolution switch circuit 15. Such a switch circuit produces a lot of noise, and thus suffers from signal uniformity, high production costs and a complex wiring structure.